


blood isn't too bad (unless you die)

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allergies, Don't worry the injuries aren't too bad, Gen, Have I mentioned that I love her?, Hurt Shuri, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Shuri, Shuri calls people idiots a lot, but to a much lesser extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Whumptober Day 8: Stab WoundsShuri wakes up, with T'Challa and Tony beside her.She knows she's in trouble when they drag her away.Why do all her trips seem to end this way?
Relationships: Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Shuri & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/T'Challa
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Kudos: 68





	blood isn't too bad (unless you die)

Shuri tugs lightly on the bonds she already knows aren’t going to come loose. Tony and T’Challa hang beside her, each given a larger dose of whatever sedative their kidnappers had on hand.

“Oh good, the girl is awake.” One of their guards, just out of her kicking range, says. “Get her down and let’s take her to Boss.”

“Right now? Don’t we want one of the others to see her being taken?”

“They’ll know.” Shuri stays limp as they pull her off the wall. Her hands and ankles are still cuffed together.

These two she can take. But she doesn’t know who else is out there.

They don’t blindfold her and carry her facing backward.

Idiots.

Right, left, right, right, right, straight, left, left, stop.

“You brought the girl already?” Absently, Shuri wishes that they would stop calling her the girl.

“Boss said to bring her when she woke. Here she is.” They dump her on the floor. “We’re going back to watching the other two.” Really? They left T’Challa and Tony alone? How stupid are these guys?

One of the new men spins her to face him. He’s got a clearly broken nose, still dripping blood.

“Hello, sweetheart. We’ve got to call the boss, then get you all nice and pretty for when he arrives.”

Shuri spits in his face.

“Oh, we can’t have that, can we? Gag her.” He says. Shuri is gagged but still not blindfolded, and left with one guard.

“Boss will pleased we’ve finally caught you. He’s wanted to talk to you three for some time.” T’Challa has a few enemies, Tony many. As unknown as she is, it’s unlikely she has more than a couple, if even. But all three of them?

Shuri can’t even begin to wonder about who this is.

It’s hours later when the boss finally arrives. Shuri hasn’t been roughed up too much, just a little manhandling. She doesn’t even have any bruises.

“Hey, boss. We’ve got the girl here for you like you asked.” Shuri inspects the man before her. He’s not impressive by any means, tall and slight.

“Good. Do you know who I am, girl?” Shuri straightens her spine.

“No.”

“I suspected as much. Do you know why you’re here? Of course you don’t.” He smirks, eyes gleaming. “You’re here for my revenge on Tony Stark.” So this is one of Tony’s. Shuri runs the list back in her head, but she still can’t place him.

“Tony and I used to be friends, you see. Very good friends.” Shuri resists the urge to roll her eyes. “We knew each other in college.” College… He seems to be implying that they dated or at least hooked up. Stone, Hammer… though they were more rivals now than before. He continues to speak, but Shuri tunes him out. He’s not going to hurt her. Not yet, anyway. So she focusses on getting out of her bonds-for cuffs, they’re loose, and not hard to slip out of. Her ankles she can’t get to without notice.

“You’re Tiberias Stone!” She says it like she just figured it out, like his name matters to her.

“Yes, little girl.” He laughs, darkly. “But you had to go and interrupt me. I think it’s time your dear brother heard your screams. Maybe Tony will finally wake up.” Shit. If Tony’s still out, then something’s wrong.

Well, the whole situation was wrong.

Stone hits her a few times, nothing too hard. She’ll have light bruising on her stomach for a few days if they don’t get out of here (unlikely) and a day if they do.

“Well, you’ll scream eventually, little girl.” Stone leaves the room, and Shuri’s guard stays outside the door.

Has she mentioned that they’re all idiots yet?

With her hands free, it’s easy to figure out the mechanism of her ankle cuffs and pull them off. Standing carefully, she stretches for a moment while running the pathway back in her mind.

But she can’t be seen, or allow anyone to raise an alarm, on the way there.

“Doing all right in there, girl?” The guard doesn’t even look in. Shuri positions herself against the wall, then picks up her chair.

Then she whimpers.

“What was that,  _ princess _ ?” He spits the word, her rightful title, as though it’s dirt. Shuri makes a little noise, louder than before. She just needs to get him to cross the threshold.

“Fine.” He was farther from the door than she thought, going by his footsteps. He steps into the room and is greeted by a chair.

Once he falls, Shuri looks at the chair sadly. Dented, it would not longer be a proper weapon.

She’ll find something else.

Shuri keeps her steps light as she hurries back the way they brought her. There are guards stationed outside the room Tony and T’Challa are being kept in.

“Thought you were so clever, did you, sneaking out?” Stone says from behind her. “Well, I caught you. And I can see you’re going to be more trouble than I thought.” He reaches for her wrist; she yanks back quickly, careful not to stumble into the hallway where the guards can see her.

“Oh, that’s not going to work, girlie.” With his other hand, he slashes down.

The blade sticks in her arm.

Shuri’s mind goes blank for a second while she tries not to scream, but then she’s moving again, sprinting toward the guards, slamming the door open, scaring T’Challa, who is by now unbound and working on getting Tony down.

“I had hoped he had not gotten you,” T’Challa says, crossing to her. “Your arm!”

“We’ve got to get out of here,” Shuri says as T’Challa rips his sleeve and ties off her arm tightly. It’s the best they can do, not being able to remove the knife safely.

“I can get Tony down,” Shuri says. He’s only hanging by his wrists now. “The door won’t hold long. You need to get us out.” T’Challa doesn’t look happy about it, but he assumes a fighting position by the door.

Shuri reaches up, not flinching at the sharp pain in her arm, and quickly releases the cuffs, catching Tony in her good arm as he falls.

“Why is he still out?” She mutters to herself. She turns to find T’Challa waiting, the guards on the ground.

“I’m not sure. Who is it that kidnapped us?”

“Tiberias Stone. He’s got beeves with Tony, is all I know.” T’Challa rolls his eyes at her, but she ignores him. It’s a great word.

“Here.” He hands her a small gun he must have taken off the guard. “Can you handle firing this?”

“Yes. Maybe we should wrap my arm again, first.” T’Challa nods and wraps another piece of his shirt around her arm, blocking the sluggish blood flow and (hopefully) preventing infection. Shuri lets T’Challa take Tony in his arms and walks on ahead. This base will be easy to win, if what she’s seen already holds true.

She really hopes it does.

Of course, it’s not that easy.

Stone is waiting for them, with at least sixty armed guards.

“Well, wouldn’t this be easier if you had any guns, any weapons really, besides that little old thing? And if the third member of your party would wake up?” Shuri didn’t dare glance behind her.

“Give him to me and you go free.” Stone smiles, and it’s sick.

At this, Shuri does glance back. T’Challa’s stance is hard and he’s shaking his head.

They’re not leaving without Tony, but he’s out and she’s injured and they have no time to plan.

But maybe that’s for the best.

Shuri feints a forward motion, dropping to the ground. Stone stays in his place, the men lunge for her.

They’re untrained.

She kicks up.

Twists to face T’Challa.

Sweeps her back leg out, trips a guy. She pushes herself up with her good arm, onto her knees, and T’Challa’s there, helping her to her feet. Tony’s been settled on the floor carefully.

They have surprise on their side for now.

Maybe it’ll be enough.

Shuri fights by T’Challa’s side, turning to avoid hits to her arm, falling back slowly as the pain that she’d been desperately ignoring floods her systems, sharp and in time with her heartbeat.

Stone hasn’t moved.

‘What’s he planning?’ Shuri shakes the thought out of her head. She has other things to focus on.

Tony’s waking up now, but he’s still too out of it to be any help fighting, and her arm has started bleeding through T’Challa’s shirt.

“‘H’ri?” Great. He’s slurring his words. If he’d just had to wake up this would be so much easier. “Sh’ri, ‘ou’re b’eeding.” He reaches for her, carefully unbinds the wrapping around the knife with shaking hands and replaces it with a piece hastily torn from his own shirt.

“Thank you, Tony.” She smiles faintly at him. “Do you think you can stand if I help you? T’Challa’s fighting to get us out now.”

“Ye’, I can s’and.” He gets his feet under him, but Shuri is going to have to help him walk.

“Having trouble, are we, Tony?” Stone is striding toward them as Shuri pulls Tony’s arm around her waist.

It’s funny; in the past year, she’s gotten so much taller than him.

“Stone.” Tony’s voice is stunningly cold; Shuri has to double-check that his eyes are still glazed over.

“Yes, yes, it’s been so long. I’m glad we can catch up. Though you’re not doing so hot, are you, old friend?” T’Challa is fighting the last of the guards; she can’t count them but he’s holding up well.

So she points her gun at Stone’s heart.

“Protective, are we, little girl? Don’t worry, this is just a friendly chat.” It’s condescending, and she can feel Tony stiffen. “Oh, Tony, don’t you remember our college days? You were such a small thing, only fifteen years old, was it? Allergic to everything under the sun, too. Just my luck that you’re still allergic to sovigen. What was your reaction time before it was fatal? Oh, yes, two hours. Has it increased, now that you’ve grown out of your allergies?”

T’Challa whips around, and Shuri checks Tony’s face. Surprisingly, he’s looking better.

“Oh, I’m not.” Sounding better too.

“You’re not that good an actor.” But Stone looks scared now.

“Darling, you wouldn’t know,” Tony tells him flippantly. Something is still off, he’s still leaning heavily on Shuri. “And I’m sure you’ll never find out in prison.” He’s timed it perfectly; T’Challa knocks the man out from behind.

“Thank you, Shuri.” Tony stands straighter, taking her arm carefully. “We need to get you medical attention. Does it hurt much?” Shuri shrugs, then winces.

“I’m going to take that as a yes. We should be out soon--now that I can see better, I know where we are.” Tony took charge, leading them through twisted halls for a few minutes. Shuri is sadly aware of the throbbing in her arm the whole time. It’s getting harder to ignore.

She tries anyway.

“So, Tony, what was all that about your allergies?”

“Oh, the sovigen thing? Never tell Stone, but he was right. It’s not fatal anymore, but my reaction is still pretty severe. I always have an epipen on me. I’ll be fine. How are you doing, Shuri?”

Any other attempts to bring it up were redirected into concern for Shuri, so she let it drop.

Tony probably wouldn’t hide anything from them now.

Shuri was glad to see sunlight, and even happier to see Okoye waiting for them.

“There is a doctor on the plane.” It felt like Shuri nearly crushed Tony’s hand when they were taking the knife out, but that was only because she’d refused painkillers, but the stitches weren’t nearly as painful.

The only big problem now was that she wouldn’t be able to use her arm for anything for at least two weeks.

Stab wounds were always so annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I know it's been a while, but I'm still going at it. I've got break coming up, so hopefully I'll get more done then.  
> Also: I'm opening up commissions through my tumblr, @nix-writes. If you're interested, let me know, I have a post there on it.  
> Let me know what you thought!  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
